


like a diamond

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Hearing Voices, Other, Past Sexual Abuse, Possesive Dia, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You're all mine and only mine."





	like a diamond

**Author's Note:**

> yes I do the coping yes I do the kinning

“You're all mine and only mine.”

 

A tear rolled down Riko’s cheek. “Yours…”

 

“You shouldn't have told them. Now you have to deal with it every day, look at what you've done,” the older girl hissed. 

 

“I shouldn't have…” 

 

“You are worthless. You let her do it, and now you're impure. Tainted by someone who is loved by everyone else.”

 

Riko felt a ghostly embrace wrapping around her body. Only the voices in her head could touch her. Somehow, unreality was comforting. 

 

“I'm the only one who will ever love your filthy, corrupted body. You know that, don't you?” 

 

“I know…” Riko muttered, choking back tears. 

 

Dia snorted. “If you really knew, you wouldn't be trying to fix yourself. Nothing you can do will make you clean. No matter how much soap you eat or how many times you bleed, you won't be any less disgusting.”

 

“Can't I try?”

 

Riko felt a slap across her face. “Nothing you can do will make you clean!” Dia repeated. 

 

“Nothing…”

 

“I'm like a diamond, and you're just coal,” Dia said haughtily. 

  
Riko nodded and closed her eyes. “Just coal…”

**Author's Note:**

> I left out my bulimia in this because it's not as important as pica but I use both my eating disorders to cope. I have lots of unhealthy coping methods but at least they work.


End file.
